


Mini Fics

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: A bunch of mini fics that I randomly get idea's for
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Maruki Takuto & Akira Kurusu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Mini Fics

**#1: Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura**

“Huh, there’s a slutty Santa costume on sale,” Yu remarked from the table.

“Partner.” Is all Yosuke said, hoping Yu would stop.

“It’s only 1,000 yen,” Yu continued.

“ _Partner._ ” Yosuke glared at the grey-haired man.

“I can get it delivered by tomrrow...hm...add to cart,” He said smiling.

“Partner, no.”

* * *

**#2: Maruki & Akira Kurusu**

“I think I might be gay,” Akira suddenly announced, Maruki choked on his gulp of apple juice.

“That’s was a little sudden Kurusu-kun...um..any event that brought this thought?” The counselor asked as he wiped the apple juice off his mouth.

Akira seemed to think for a moment, “A few months ago my friend Akechi invited me to the bathhouse…”

Maruki nodded along, “Ah, so this is-”

“Then he pointed a loaded gun at me,” Akira said nonchalantly.

Maruki’s face immediately took a surprised and concerned expression, “Huh?!”

“Then he said he hated me,” the boy continued.

“Hold on!”

“He then told me he was going to kick my ass one day.”

“Kurusu-Kun!”

“And I have to admit I found all of it hot.”

* * *

**#3: Old Photos**

Yosuke was sitting next to Yu and Nanako as they looked through pictures from last year, “I can’t believe these are from last year, we look so young,” Yu looked happy as he flipped through photos.

“I know right! And look at Kanji! Doesn’t he look so weird with that blonde hair?” Yosuke smiled, as stared at the album, Yu laughed and nodded, he turned the page. 

“Kanji-Kun looks like a punk in these!” Nanako exclaimed happily, Yu and Yosuke chuckled. Yu turned the page again.

A loose photo was upside-down on this page, “Huh what’s that?” Nanako asked and Yu snatched the photo up.

“Hmm, oh, it’s from the pageant,” Yu stated.

“Can I see it?” Nanako asked, Yu gladly handed the photo over, Yosuke didn’t think much about the content of the photo just assuming it was a photo of the girls. 

“Wow! Yosuke-Kun makes an adorable girl!” Nanako exclaimed, Yu snickered, Yosuke died inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
